There has been great demand for high-performance antimicrobial and antifungal coating. Commercially available biocidal coatings are made primarily from petrochemicals and involve the use of free biocides. As the biocide leeches into the environment from the coating, biocidal activity is decreased. The release of the biocide also presents ecological concerns, and can accelerate the development of resistant organisms.
Recently, coatings derived from naturally occurring oils incorporating a biocidal component have been reported. However, there remains a need for coatings with enhanced and/or prolonged biocidal activity, addressing on or more of the above concerns.